Gods
]] are very powerful beings that dwell on the surface world and surrounding realms among mortals and other beings, prominent players in the mythos of the Mahou Kaiju Series universe, at least on Earth and Underworld, and are a principal object of faith and worship in various religions and mythologies around the world. Appearance Gods, deities and Buddhas can either be similar in appearance to humans, such as Odin and Zeus, or radically different from mortals, such as the dragon god Ryuujin, Ra who, while he could take the appearance of regular human, was actually a centaur-dragon-like entity, or Hades who takes the form of a living skeleton. History The Great Ancient War Babel War War Against the Forbidden Powers and Abilities All Gods have powers surpassing those of very dangerous kaiju and even the Forbidden Ones, while the most powerful have been said to exceed the combined power of the present leaders of all the Three Factions of the Bible, power only rivaled and exceeded by the Forbidden Gods, Ancient Gods and Final Gods, all of which. All the Gods, so far, have displayed expertise in their particular pantheon's magic system. Because of their immense power, only the weapons and powers of fellow Gods, such as the replica Mjölnir, Odin's Gungnir, or the Holy Grail, can significantly injure or kill them. However, while they are long-lived, with lifespans seemingly measured in millennia, Gods are not immortal, growing old and weakening in their later years. While they can assume humanoid forms to commune with humans, Gods of the Earth possess a special power that allow them to transform into their kaiju-like gigantic "true forms" called Avatars. In an episode of Young Braves Brigade, Sun Wukong states that some heroes like Hercules have become gods across history, hinting that humans can become Gods, and according to him and Indra, one must have a pure soul, benevolence, and righteousness to become a god. As stated by Indra that gods are honest when it comes to their personalities whether they were good/benevolent god or an evil god. Indra also reveals that the Gods gather the thoughts and belief of humans. The purpose of this gathering is not stated, but it is hinted to have something to do with the strength and influence of their religion. Existing Mythologies / Religions * Christian Mythology - Abrahamic Religions (Judaism, Christianity and Islam) * Egyptian Mythology - Ancient Egyptian Religion * Hindu Mythology - Hinduism * Norse Mythology - Germanic Paganism * Greek Mythology - Greco-Roman Paganism * Japanese Mythology - Shinto * Buddhism * Irish Mythology - Irish-Celtic Paganism * Chinese Mythology - Chinese Folk Religions, Taoism * Celtic Mythology - Celtic Paganism * Persian Mythology - Zoroastrianism * Mesopotamian Mythology - Sumerian / Babylonian Paganism * Pre-Islamic Religion - Arabian Mythology * Slavic Paganism - Russian Mythology * Philippine Mythology - Filipino Paganism * Turkic Mythology - Tengrism * Finnish Mythology - Finnic-Estonian Paganism * Aztec Mythology - Mayan-Aztec Paganism * Inca Mythology - Latin American Paganism * Indigenous American Mythology - Native American Animism * Yoruba Religion - African Paganism Known Gods Abrahamic = |-| Shinto = |-| Greek = |-| Egyptian = |-| Norse = |-| Hindu = |-| Celtic = |-| Buddha = |-| Persian = |-| Mesopotamian = |-| Maya-Aztec = |-| Forbidden = |-| Laniakea = |-| Ancient = |-| Final = Gallery Trivia * Valkyries, such as Alice Valkyrie, are considered as demi-gods. * Grim Reapers are a sub-species of Gods serving under Hades. Category:Gods Category:Species